


Closer

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Pigs, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hunting, Hunting Is Wrong, Magical Creatures, Nogtails, Non-Explicit, implied animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: "Closer. They were getting closer." There are more to Nogtails than what meets the eye.





	Closer

Closer. They were getting closer.

Sniffing the air, Fergus took a right followed by a quick left. Normally, he would be able to hide in the McLorcan's farmstead with their pigs. The owner was far too old to recognise any differences between him and the other piglets, and thankfully, he didn't own any white dogs. Fergus shivered at the thought of the dogs. They were so pure; just the sight of one would seem to pierce his heart, almost like the world was ending around him.

"Cormac! Get your head in the game—it's right over there!"

Shaking his head, Fergus increased his pace; if he didn't get his own head in the game, it really would be the end of the world. Leaping over a fallen log, he galloped down the grassy knoll and as far away from the farm as possible. The place was safe for him, yes, but it was also safe for _her_.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the humans trailing after him, sticks raised in the air. Narrowing his dark eyes, he concentrated on the nearby stream. If he dipped his feet into the water, they might lose track of his scent.

"Bertie! It's coming up past your left!"

Fergus' heart rate quickened. To his right, he saw a taller man with fur covering his mouth running towards him. He must have been hiding in some bushes, for Fergus was sure he wasn't there before.

The man lifted a stick and a red light shot out of it. Fergus barely dodged it, the light soaring over his back. It sent his fur bristling, but he didn't have time to stop. The man didn't hesitate either and sent another wave of light towards him.

His legs and chest were hurting. The stream was only a few metres away, but the humans were closing in fast. Three of them were behind him now, jets of light narrowly missing him. His only comfort was that they were following him and not hanging back by the farm.

Just a little bit closer…

" _Stupe—_ Damn it!"

With a squeal, Fergus dived into a thicket of blackberries along the edge of the stream. His heart was pounding, but he remained quiet as he listened out for the hunters.

"Ugh! Couldn't you have run faster, Cormac? What will the Minister think?"

"Don't blame me, Uncle. It was Mr Higgs who missed."

"This isn't Bertie's fault!"

Fergus crawled backwards as the leaves rustled. The humans seemed to be getting closer to where he was, but he wouldn't reveal himself.

Soon, the rustling stopped and he could hear their footsteps trudging back through the leaves. Their voices grew distant, and he relaxed. He had made it!

"All hope is not lost, men! I found another Nogtail hiding in the pigsty. C'mon, McLorcan has it cornered."

This time, his heart stopped, and the world began to spin.

He had made it—but _she_ hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Year 2, Round 3.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Year: 3
> 
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Prompt: 3. [Creature] Nogtail
> 
> Word count: 490 words (according to Google docs)
> 
> Thank you to my betas, Tsu (kurotsuba) and CK (Theoretical-Optimist), and to everyone for helping with advice!
> 
> This fic is based on information found on the Potter Wiki. I took liberties with the Nogtail understanding what the men were saying, but if it's anything like the pigs they're related to, I wouldn't doubt it. Set before Harry's sixth year (based on canon: Cormac mentions a hunting trip to the Slug Club that he goes on with his uncle, Bertie Higgs, and Rufus Scrimgeour). The story's cover picture is also based on the Pottermore image :)
> 
> At the risk of spoiling the plot, this does contain implied creature death (but no explicit imagery; hence rating T just in case).


End file.
